


Ruthie Through The Years

by pastywhiteperson



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastywhiteperson/pseuds/pastywhiteperson
Summary: It was October 8th, 1993 and little Ruthie Anne May was a mere 10 minutes old. She'd been wiped clean by a nurse and handed over to Anita. Her hair was dark and her eyes bright. Brian was staring at his daughter with all the love in the world.
Kudos: 7





	Ruthie Through The Years

It was October 8th, 1993 and little Ruthie Anne May was a mere 10 minutes old. She'd been wiped clean by a nurse and handed to her mother, Anita. Her hair was dark and her eyes bright. Brian was staring at his daughter with all the love in the world. He hadn't held her yet and was looking forward to it.  
When finally held her and gazed into her eyes, he felt tears slipping down his cheeks as Ruthie held onto his finger. 'I'll protect you from the world, I promise'

First word  
"Come on, you can say it. Mumma! Yes, mumma!" Anita had Ruthie on her lap, trying to get her to say her first word. Ruthie simply drooled. A knock at the door startled both of them. Brian answered the door to reveal Roger. He came in and Anita passed the baby to him.  
"Has she talked yet? " he asked.  
"Not yet, we're working on it."  
"Can you say... Uncle Roger is your favorite!" He cooed. Ruthie started making noises as if she were trying to speak. Brian noticed and raced to grab the video camera. He got it recording and got Roger to talk to her again.  
"Yes, I'm your favorite uncle aren't I? Who's your favorite uncle?"  
"'Oger! 'Oger!" Ruthie shouted and blew a big raspberry. Roger would never admit it, but he definitely teared up. Everybody cheered, while Ruthie was more concerned with Roger's sunglasses.

First day of school  
"Are you sure she'll be alright? What if nobody likes her?" Anita was worried sick after they dropped Ruthie off for her first day of school.  
"She will be fine, love," Brian assured her.  
She was extremely nervous all day until they picked her up.  
"How was it? Did you make any friends? What did you learn?" Anita asked.  
"I made a friend named Stella! She has pigtails and pink shoes and a cat bracelet!" Ruthie was very excited about her new friend.  
"Really! That's amazing sweetheart," Anita was so relieved that her day went well, "What kind of stuff did you learn?"  
"I learned how to spell my whole entire name! R-U-T-H-I-E-A-N-N-E-M-A-Y," she spelled out. Her day was fantastic, though very exhausting. She fell asleep right after eating a snack and slept through the night.

First crush  
"Muuuuuuum I need help," 11 year old Ruthie yelled from her room. Anita ran up the stairs worried something had happened. Instead she found her daughter face down on her bed mumbling about something.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I like somebody but it's not a boy, is that okay?"  
"Of course, Ru. You can like whoever you want. What's her name?" Anita felt a bit sad that she had to explain that she could love whoever she wanted to love, but glad she felt okay sharing with her.  
"If I tell you, you can't tell her mum or dad. Pinky Promise?" She rolled over so she could hold her pinkie out.  
"Pinkie Promise, now who is it? I'm dying to know," Anita linked her pinkie in Ruthie's, eager to know who her daughter's first crush was.  
"It's Stella," she mumbled with an intense blush crossing her face.  
Anita gave her a big smile and cheered, "Oh that's so sweet! Maybe in a few years you guys could be girlfriends and go on dates!"  
"Eww, dates. Why would I want to do that," Ruthie made a noise of disgust, amusing her mum greatly.

First Date  
Ruthie was standing in front of a mirror assessing her outfit.  
"I'm not sure if Stella will like it though," She complained. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a green sweater.  
"You look lovely, dear. Stella is going to love it," Her mum said.  
"Yeah, you're right," Ruthie checked her watch, "Oh shoot, I've got to go! She'll be here any minute." She ran out the door in a frenzy, nearly forgetting her shoes.  
Brian and Anita watched her climb into Stella's mum's car with fond looks on their faces.  
"She's growing up, isnt she?" Brian said quietly. He pulled his wife into a tight hug.  
"She's 13, it seems like yesterday she was just learning to walk." Both parents had tears in their eyes thinking about their daughter growing up.

Heading to college  
"You're sure you have everything? You packed your socks too, right?" Brian was hovering over Ruthie.  
"Dad, everything's taken care of, calm down," She laughed as her dad gave her a worried look.  
"You know she's only going to be in London, right?" Anita teased.  
"I know, but this is new! She's never been away from home like this."  
The mother and daughter gave each other amused looks as Brian continued to fret over everything.  
"Dad, I've got to go now. I'll be fine," Ruthie hugged her parents tight and told them goodbye. Brian and Anita watched her drive off, feeling an emptiness settle in their hearts.

Getting married  
"You may now kiss the bride," Stella and Ruthie kissed each other with huge smiles on their faces.  
The festivities started with a father-daughter dance. Brian and Ruthie danced together, everyone watching them.  
"Why did we agree to this?" Ruthie whispered.  
"I don't know, but please don't step on my feet," Brian answered. Both of them were horribly awkward dancers, especially with an entire crowd watching. They managed to stumble through a song and then it was time for Ruthie and Stella's first dance.  
You're My Best Friend echoed in the silent ballroom. Stella pulled her tall wife in close and swayed slowly.  
"Its you, you're all I need. Ooh, you make me live now honey," Ruthie sung into Stella's ear.  
Brian and Anita were watching them dance, both full on crying by now.  
"Our little girl, she's all grown up now," Anita choked out. All she wanted was to turn back time and go back to the first moment she held her baby girl.  
"I know, I don't know what to do," Brian wiped his tears away and turned to Anita, "When we get home can we lay in bed and cry?"  
Neither of them noticed their daughter walk up, "Oh thank god, I thought you two were going to, eww oh god eww I don't even want to think about it," She had a disgusted look on her face at the thought of her parents having sex. They merely laughed at her, cherishing every second they had with her.

**Author's Note:**

> There are loads more with this character, i hope you enjoy!


End file.
